Support for direct D2D communication as an integrated part of a wireless communication network is currently being considered for the further evolution of LTE networks. With direct D2D communication, user equipment (UE) may communicate directly with each other without involvement of a base station or an enhanced node B (eNB). One issue with D2D communication is device discovery to enable D2D communications. Device discovery involves discovering one or more other discoverable UEs within communication range for D2D communication. Device discovery also involves being discovered by one or more other discovering UEs within communication range for D2D communications. There are many unresolved issues with respect to device discovery for D2D communication including the signaling used for device discovery and the discovery information conveyed during device discovery.
Thus there are general needs for UEs and methods for improved device discovery for D2D communication in LTE networks. There are also general needs for UEs and methods for signaling and conveying discovery information for D2D discovery.